Many software applications, such as word processing applications or graphics generating applications interface with an imaging device driver module to generate a hard copy output of the text and images created by the user. The hard copy output can generally be generated on a wide variety of imaging devices, such as electrophotographic printers or copiers, inkjet printers, dot matrix printers, or the like. To start the process of generating a hard copy output of the text and images created by the user, the user typically initiates the imaging operation through the application program. For example, many word processing applications have a menu bar from which the user selects “print” to open a window through which parameters used by the printer driver can be entered or selected. Currently, printer drivers offer a relatively limited selection of options for the user. A need exists for a program module providing an expanded selection of options for the user.